


The Serial Killers

by renminrise



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Angst, DON'T READ IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE DISTURBING CONTENT, Detectives, Disturbing Content, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Killing, M/M, Mental Disorder, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mentioned Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Mentioned Dying!Seo Youngho | Johnny, Mentioned Moon Taeil, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Riddles, Serial Killers, Stabbing, murder case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renminrise/pseuds/renminrise
Summary: Renjun is a serial killer who people though he kill just for fun, and Jaemin is a young handsome detective who's really smart and given the case of this 'moomin serial killer' which is Renjun. Renjun like to give a clue after he do his sin and Jaemin like the riddle that Renjun purposely leave. Jaemin didn't realize he get obsessed with the case of this 'moomin serial killer'. Jaemin ready to sacrifice everything to find who's behind this 'moomin serial killer'. Will Renjun let Jaemin find him or Jaemin smartness will lead him to meet Renjun.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is my first time to write this kind of fic, hope you all will like this~~

Jaemin is a new detective, but everyone is waiting for his arrival at every police station, because Jaemin's father which is Na Jaehyun is the most smartest and successful detective at his time. Jaehyun has solved a problem for thousands of times. The biggest problem that Jaehyun handle is 'the red hood serial killer', everyone will not forget 'the red hood'. The red hood is a young man who is obsessed by the 'little red hood' fairy tale that we often hear when we are young.

Discuss more about 'the red hood', he is a serial killer who always uses 'red hoodie' in every murder and not only that he always kills his victim like that done by a wolf, he will also remove all the organs of his victim and finally he will insert the stone into the dead body of the victim, just as the hunter did to the wolf in the tale of 'little red hood'.

You will think 'the red hood' is a freak who only likes blood splashes in his red hoodie. It was all wrong, the reason why even the detective who has been doing his job for 20 years can’t find who 'the red hood' is, because they never think something beyond his reason. In contrast to Na Jaehyun, Jaemin's father, he is famous for his stupid and silly thoughts which led to him being able to find out who is 'the red hood'.

At first the detectives thought the age of 'the red hood' had reached 30 years or more, and they thought 'the red hood' had a fit body because he could do it all alone. It turned out that everything was wrong, Jaehyun thought that 'the red hood' had a partner. None of the senior detectives believe because they have caught 'the red hood' doing his work alone. Jaehyun said that 'the red hood' wanted to show us that he only did this all by himself because he did not want to make his partner in danger and at the same time deceive all of us.

Apparently Jaehyun's guess was all right, 'the red hood' had a partner, 'the hunter'. Why is the partner called 'the hunter?' do you still remember who killed the wolf in the tale of 'little red hood'? Yup, the hunter and the little red hood girl worked together to kill the wolf. And how can they all know that 'the red hood' has a partner? 'The red hood' chose to leave clue as a gift, because they could guess that he had a partner to do all of this.

Since then, 'the red hood' continues to send 'clue gifts' everytime the detective can guess about him. Since that time Jaehyun was appointed as chief detective for this big case, many detective are jealous of the position Jaehyun got at his young age but many people also admired his creative mind to capture the criminals.

But all that triumph did not last long, with all the clues provided by 'the red hood' made Jaehyun able to guess what was in his mind and could even guess what he would do. And that night, the night when everything changed.

'The red hood' has given Jaehyun a clue that he will do his dirty thing tonight and Jaehyun has guessed when and where he will do all those things. Jaehyun has a feeling that he will only do this himself, what kind of demon possesses him now. And that night Jaehyun drove his own car along the narrow road to meet 'the red hood'.

Everyone has thought that Jaehyun is too obsessed with the red hood, but Jaehyun always ignores what people say and always does anything with his own will. That night Jaehyun made up his mind to end everything and increase his position by captured 'the red hood' and his partner 'the hunter.'

-0-

"You have already prepare everything?" Asked the red hood 'partner,' the hunter '.

"Take it easy Doyoung, I always make everything perfect." The red hood tries to make his partner to calm down.

Doyoung saw his partner with an unusual gaze, 'the red hood' realized Doyoung's unusual gaze. "What now?"

"So far , you gave too much clue to that detective Taeyong. Do you want to see us get caught? "

"To be honest, I'm already tired of all this serial killer, so being caught by a handsome detective like him doesn't seem so bad." Doyoung knew 'the red hood' which is Taeyong was just joking, but maybe some of his words might come from his heart.

"You can't fall in love with the detective, he's our enemy Taeyong. "

"Doyoungie, our enemies are only those wolves who always commit crimes that blame it on others. The detective has not committed a crime at all, so he is not our enemy. "

"You really fell in love with the detective." Doyoung roll his eyes. "Maybe." Taeyong answer him with a giggle.

'The red hood' and 'the hunter' they are only hunting down criminals who do not want to admit their crimes and choose to run away or blame others. Do you think Jaehyun isn't aware of that? Jaehyun has realized that from a long time ago, but he keeps it all from the public because that can be the reason many people commit crimes that 'the red hood' and his partners do for reasons of truth or justice. And that is one of the reason why Jaehyun was very interested in 'the red hood'. Jaehyun interested with thought 'the red hood' who uses the basic word 'justice' for do criminal things , you can say it that 'the red hood' is 'robin hood' in modern times.

-0-

Time already show exactly 12 o'clock indicates for 'the red hood' that is Taeyong and his partner to do their action now. Now they will kill a pedophile who has harass many child however he always blame others for the behavior that he did with a wealth that he have, he can easily could stay away from crimes that he did.

"Faster Taeyong, I already  want to kill that bastard." Right now Taeyong is hacking the security system at home of this bastard.

"Be patiance Doyoung, we can’t be reckless. And remember do not put too much emotion, that will destroy all of our plans." Doyoung only nod, he can’t promise but he will try as much as possible to keep himself for not to screw up their whole plan.

When Taeyong still do his activities to hack that security system, suddenly his cellphone rang and shows the unknown number. That make the two men confused, there’s no way there’s a random people call him because Taeyong already make his number to make no one can trace it. With a doubt Taeyong take that call.

"Who is this?" Taeyong felt curious and worried at the sam time.

"It seems that clue you give to me was very helpful and now I already can look the form of you and your partner." Taeyong hears a strange voice from the other side, however Taeyong already know correctly who the person on the other line. That is the detective that he always give a clue, he though the clue will be mean nothing to him but it turn out Taeyong thought was wrong.

"Detective Na Jaehyun?" Taeyong only want to make sure and that make someone at the end of the line was give a smile. He feel he have been catch the 'red hood' serial killer which is all detective in the world was want arrest him.

"Very correct sweety."

"And what you want you to do now? I know you also know that people that I kill now is a pedophile who always success at run away from all of his problem." Taeyong try for negotiate with Jaehyun , hopefully Jaehyun could understand his intention is good and give he a chance to kill this depraved men before he was put in a jail.

"Okay, do your activities first. After that meet me at the restaurant **** by yourself, remember if  you didn’t come I can with very easy find you and put you into a prison."

Taeyong want to say thank you to that detective but that words will never come out from his mouth, he decide turn off the connection and continue his activities.

"How can he know your number Taeyong? is he now out there with all his troops?! I already say that not to give him a lot of clues, he is different with other detective Taeyong." Doyoung feel panic because he will soon get caught and Taeyong didn’t show any panic from his face, not like him.

"Doyoung calm down! Because he is different from other detective therefore I let him know who we are and what our goals are."

"What do you mean?"

"He let us do our activities now and there are no troops outside."

Doyoung was shocked and confused, catching him and Taeyong was the detective job. "If he finds us, why doesn't he catch us?"

"That also crossed my mind Doyoung, he instead chose to meet me at a **** restaurant after I finished all this and he said only me alone."

"He is very strange." Doyoung thought.

"At least we can still kill the bastard."

-0-

Taeyong and Doyoung carried out their activities calmly, after they finished hacking all the cctv at the pedophile house they started to carry out their anarchist actions.

They go straight to the pedophile's room. Arriving there, Doyoung easily opened the locked door. Breaking into something is Doyoung's expertise so Taeyong chose him as his partner. They were very shocked when they saw the contents of the room, they saw a little boy who was tied like a dog around his neck and left naked next to the bedbug, the little man was left to sleep on a cold floor without any clothes. Seeing that Doyoung couldn't hold back his emotions and was ready to put his gun in the direction of that bastard, but Taeyong tried to stop Doyoung because that would ruin all their plans.

Taeyong told Doyoung to secure the little boy first, and immediately Doyoung carried out the order. Then Taeyong started giving an injection of sleep to the bastard and tied it to his own bed. Now they only have to wait 15 minutes until the drug effect has disappeared.

-0-

The alarm sounded indicating that 15 minutes had passed, Doyoung slapped the man's face to wake him up. When he realized he was very surprised to see two strangers in his room and also he was tied to his own bed. "Who are you guys?"

Taeyong just grinned with the question, "Hmm ... let's see what your sin list is." Taeyong began to open up his precious notes and see the contents inside.

"Okay first, rape a little child and make them your sex slaves. Second, sell them to other pedophiles if they do not match your type. And lastly, blame others with all your bad deeds. "Taeyong read the list of people who he already killed and will he kill later.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?! TAKE ALL MY MONEY AND RELEASE ME!! "The useless scream of the bastard made Taeyong and Doyoung laugh.

"We are your dead angels, so be prepared." Doyoung began to close the mouth of the bastard with a cloth.

They never kill with a gun except when it's critical, they always kill with a knife so that their victims can feel extreme pain before they die. Doyoung began to open the bag which contained a variety of knives from large blades to the smallest, small blades sometimes they used to pick up eyeballs from the victims.

"Here, your favorite knife." Doyoung gave a prideful oval Taeyong’s knife, he always used the knife to stab his victim from the front until it penetrated behind the victim's back.

Taeyong started thrusting the knife towards that bastard stomach, he deliberately not to stab the vital part so that the bastard didn't die immediately. "AARRRGGHHHH!!!" A growl was like a beautiful song in Taeyong and Doyoung's ears.

With that they continued their purification by slashing the skin with a small knife carried by Doyoung. Not only did they slash, they also began to stab all the body parts of that bastard with a knife that people used to eat steak.

Grunts and shouts came out of the mouth covered by the cloth, not stopping there, they began to cut open the stomach. Didn't know what made the bastard still breathe, so Doyoung decided to pull the bitch's gut and there we heard his last scream. Taeyong started releasing all the bonds attached to the bastard while Doyoung began to insert the stone he had prepared into the split belly. After that Doyoung began to sew the swollen belly, he had studied medical so he knew how to do it.

After everything was finished they started cleaning, by cleaning all the scattered blood and also started cleaning all the rooms so that there were no fingerprints left behind even though they had used gloves. After all was done they started to leave the place and did not forget they brought the boy they found and chose to take care of the boy.

-0-

Taeyong, Doyoung and the little boy who fell asleep in the car stopped in front of the restaurant where Taeyong and Jaehyun were in agree to meet therw. "Are you sure you don't need escort?" Doyoung was worried about his partner.

"Take it easy Doyoung, I know he's different. Now go back home and take care of the little boy first." Taeyong gave him an order and Doyoung immediately followed it, even though he still felt worried but he tried to eliminate it.

This restaurant is located in a place rarely visited by people and it’s always open 24 hours. Taeyong entered the dimly lit restaurant and saw the people inside. There were only two old men chatting, a group of young people who must be living nearby and a man who’s sitting back him. Taeyong quickly found out that it was Na Jaehyun's the detective and began to approach the figure.

Jaehyun is still playing with his cellphone to kill his bored and waiting for 'the red hood' which he still doesn't know how the actual figure of the serial killer is. During this time he only guessed that 'the red hood' was still his age or younger than him. But suddenly there was a cute man sitting in front of him, actually Jaehyun was surprised.

"The red hood?"

"Yup, that's me."

"I don't know you're coming."

"I always keep my words."

Jaehyun smiled with the answer of 'the red hood', to be honest he was shocked that this cute guy sitting in front of him had killed hundreds of people with his small body and weak hands.

"I'm not weak and can still kill many people with my small body." Like reading Jaehyun's thoughts, Taeyong began to open the conversation.

"I thought I would meet a burly man with a fierce look, but it turned out that the red hood that everyone was looking for was a small, cute man."

"Stop underestimating me, I have killed hundreds of people who have even bigger bodies than you."

Jaehyun just laughed with the scary words from 'the red hood'. "What if we start with an intodution?" Jaehyun said.

"You won't catch me?" Taeyong started asking what he have in his thought so far.

"What for? Get a higher position? I don't need a position. I know you didn't kill anyone just for fun."

"It turns out you are different from all the detective that I have tracked." Yup, Taeyong is a hacker who is very reliable, therefore he is very difficult to be captured by the old detective.

"Yes, I'm more handsome than them." Taeyong rolled his eyes when he heard the cheesy words of the detective. Actually Taeyong did admit he was handsome but he didn't want to show it.

"Alright, I'm Lee Taeyong."

"Taeyong? Cute name. "

"You flirted with the serial killer?"

"So what?"

"Hmm ... just feels weird."

"Alright, continue, tell me everything about you."

"Then you will leak all this to that old detective?"

Jaehyun gave him a smile. "I told you, I'm different from everyone."

That night Taeyong told everything about him that even his partner Doyoung did not know, didn’t know what possessed him so he could open with the detective. And they didn't realize something was growing that night.

-0-

"How are you going to go home Taeyong?" They were already in the parking area, where Jaehyun parked his car.

"I'll call Doyoung or take the bus."

"But there are no buses at 4 in the morning."

"It only takes one hour to wait." Taeyong added.

"Get in." Jaehyun opened the door for Taeyong. Taeyong was just shocked and maybe his face turned red a little bit.

"No need, I can wait." Then Taeyong tried to close the door which was immediately stopped by Jaehyun.

"I promise I won't tell anyone where you live." Taeyong chose to give up and follow Jaehyun's wish to drive him home.

They didn't realize that night was the night when everything started.

Starting from that night Jaehyun became always imagine Taeyong's faces meanwhile Taeyong could not concentrate on carrying out his plans. Jaehyun has been warned by senior detective but has a lower position than him to focus on capturing 'the red hood' but it seems Jaehyun prefers to focus on capturing the heart of 'the red hood'.

It's been more than a month but Jaehyun still hasn't caught the red hood, all those who once respected and admired him began to tease him by saying that he would become a list of detective who couldn't catch the red hood. All media always highlight Jaehyun's ugliness that makes people hate him more.

Knock ... knock ... the knock on Jaehyun's door made him return to his consciousness. "Yes, please enter." Jaehyun spontaneously stood up when he saw that the one who came to him was the police chief whose position was far above him. Jaehyun greeted him with a warm smile.

"Jaehyun-ah, you're still very young and talented. But all of this has a bad influence on the police." The old man opened the conversation.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"I will give you another month, if there is still no process then I will turn this case over to another detective." After saying that the old man came out with Jaehyun who bow at him.

Jaehyun doesn't want to catch Taeyong but he has a child who still needs his money. He is still confused about what he has to do right now, even his children sometimes get bullied because he still can’t catching the red hood.

-0-

Jaehyun and Taeyong always meet every week at the restaurant the first time they meet. Since that night they felt they needed each other's existence, they didn't know if it was called falling in love but they enjoyed their company every night.

But tonight Jaehyun looked different, "What's wrong?"

Jaehyun gave a smile that he forced on Taeyong. "I am alright."

"We have promised there are no secrets between us."

Jaehyun is confused whether he should tell Taeyong or not, but he doesn't want to get Taeyong caught. Then he chose to continue the lie.

"I'm really fine, Taeyong." Now he tried to give Taeyong a more honest smile.

Taeyong knows there's something hidden behind that smile but Taeyong chooses to follow Jaehyun and pretend to be stupid. That night was the first time they did not enjoy each other company.

-0-

It's been a month and Taeyong and Jaehyun's closeness is getting bigger. Even Doyoung had thought they were like husband and wife, who only followed by him got a small punch from Taeyong and a sweet smile from Jaehyun.

But that morning Taeyong saw something that made him panic, he saw Jaehyun coming out of the police station and with all the media that surrounded him. And the headlines on the news that made Taeyong shock, there it was written "Na Jaehyun detective that was initially got proud of all the people ended up unable to capture the serial killer 'the red hood'"

And Taeyong heard on the news that Jaehyun was fired from his detective position because he couldn't catch the red hood, which is himself. Doyoung who was also there with Taeyong immediately held Taeyong's hand.

"Let me go Doyoung!"

"Lee Taeyong! Be aware! I know you want to surrender now, if Jaehyun loses his job he will still live it different from you if you surrender yourself then you will be put to death! "Doyoung tried to make Taeyong aware.

"But his work is more meaningful than his life Doyoung!"

"Taeyong, if Jaehyun is here I'm sure he will do the same as what I did."

Taeyong still didn't care about Doyoung's words and chose to run quickly and Doyoung couldn't follow him. Doyoung quickly called Jaehyun and explained the situation.

After getting a phone call from Doyoung Jaehyun quickly headed to the nearest police station from Taeyong's house, the distance of his house to Taeyong's house was far away, so he could not stop hoping that Taeyong still hadn't arrived at the police station and surrendered himself.

When Jaehyun almost arrived in Taeyong's home area he got a call from the police chief. "Congratulations Jaehyun! You don't get fired and will rise your position! "

"What? Why?"

"We have managed to catch the original 'red hood' and we have secured it now." Hearing that Jaehyun immediately closed the connection and turned back to meet Taeyong.

Arriving there Jaehyun immediately ran to where Taeyong was and he hoped he did not find Taeyong there, where his hopes had disappeared when he saw Taeyong weakly sitting behind black bars. There were several detective and also the police chief, but Jaehyun could not help his tears to fall down and tried to hug Taeyong behind bars. All detective who saw it was shocked by Jaehyun's behavior. They were there intending to congratulate Jaehyun but they were faced with this strange sight.

The detective and the police chief chose to get out of the place and leave Taeyong and Jaehyun alone in the cursed place.

"Why are you doing this Taeyong?!"

"I know this job is very valuable for you Jaehyun." Taeyong gave a smile to Jaehyun.

"But you are more valuable than all of this Taeyong! You don't realize they will execute you in the next 2 days!" Tears dropped from Jaehyun's beautiful eyes, that's the reason why he didn't want to catch Taeyong. He will get a very heavy sentence.

"I've killed hundreds of Jaehyun people, I have the right to get this all. Whereas you are a good person, you don't deserve to be hated by people. "

"Fuck people, I just need you Taeyong. I will find a way to get you out of here. "

Taeyong cupped Jaehyun's face. "Promise me to live your life without regret after I lost Jaehyun, please take care of your child until he becomes a great person, and don't let Doyoung get caught because he still has to take care of that little child."

Jaehyun doesn't know what to answer and keeps crying.

"I'm sorry, only this is my request." Jaehyun just nodded with all of Taeyong's words. Taeyong hugged Jaehyun and shed tears on Jaehyun's shoulder.

2 days passed with Jaehyun who was always in front of Taeyong's cell. All detective and police cover this up, because they don't want their best detective to be blasphemed by the public for having love with a serial killer.

-0-

Today it's time for Taeyong to be executed. Doyoung had been force Jaehyun to let him see Taeyong for the last time but Jaehyun forbade him because he had promised to keep Doyoung from getting caught. Jaehyun always couldn't help crying, he had been crying from the night but his tears still fell every time he saw Taeyong.

And also Taeyong's execution was broadcast live and it made Jaehyun even more angry but he couldn't do anything, it was beyond his control.

Taeyong was taken to the place of execution where many media were there to see a human being killed, Jaehyun did not know what was in their brains all by broadcasting someone who would be killed.

Taeyong had told Jaehyun not to see him but Jaehyun insisted on staying by Taeyong's side until his last breath.

Jaehyun was already provided a chair where he sat next to the high officilas and also senior detective. The trial was over and signaled the time for Taeyong to be executed by being given an injection containing poison in it.

In front of hundreds or even thousands of eyes, Taeyong sitting in their midst and allowing the executioner to stick the injection into his veins, it only took a few minutes before the poison reacted but suddenly there was a commotion.

Jaehyun was no longer able to see all this and chose to run towards Taeyong, he had been blocked by dozens of people but with his strength he crossed dozens of people and knelt in front of Taeyong. The half-conscious Taeyong could clearly see Jaehyun kneeling in front of him. He cupped Jaehyun's face and smiled very beautifully. Jaehyun with tears falling on his cheeks quickly kissed Taeyong in front of hundreds of people and even thousands of eyes.

The media were excited about what they saw at their eyes and cameras. But Jaehyun ignored that and continued to kiss Taeyong until Taeyong finally let go and said softly, "I love you Jaehyun, please live your life happily for me." With that Taeyong breathed his last breath.

Jaehyun immediately grabbed Taeyong's lifeless body and cried very hurtly. He felt he wanted to die right away, but he had promised Taeyong to keep living.

After that a dozen people tried to keep Jaehyun away and immediately buried Taeyong. Jaehyun couldn't stop his tears when he saw Taeyong's body which had been buried neatly under the ground. He didn't care what people would say at that time.

-0-

Jaehyun got a lot of critism and hate but also he still got support from the community. And at this time he was standing in front of the police chief, he submitted his resignation letter.

"Are you sure Jaehyun? You are very talented. We don't care about the public comments."

"Yes, sir. I've been unprofessional by involving feelings at work. I'm not worthy of this job." Jaehyun smiled.

"Alright if that's your decision. We will continue to receive you whenever you want to return."

Jaehyun gave a bow to the police chief and went straight out of the room. From now on he will live his life happily and care for his child well. And also he still did not break contact with Doyoung and always made sure that Doyoung was always safe.

-0-

With all that flashback Jaemin's journey began in finding the criminals he would face later.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some riddles, hope you like it <3 <3

Na Jaemin is a young detective who only needs 3.5 years to graduate from the best police academy in the world with perfect grades. He got the blessing from his father who had once been the best detective in the world. Everyone will not forget the case of the serial killer the 'red hood', the serial killer and the emotion that is contained in it. The story where the greatest detective of the time fell in love with the deadliest serial killer.

Jaemin was always being insulted and being ridiculed when he was still in the school at the police academy because of his father's story, but he could shuts all the insults from his 'friends' by showing that his father's expertise as a detective was handed down to him. Jaemin always gets a perfect score in the academics even in the psychally subject too. He is very skilled in all the 'trial cases' that are usually provided by police academies. Not only an expert in all fields, his handsome face and of course is the descendant of his father who is also handsome, making him very popular, every woman and even man always tries to make Jaemin fall in love to them.

But Jaemin is not a person who cares about romance in his life, one thing he loves the most is 'riddles'. Since childhood, he had loved 'riddles' very much. If a small child tells a story by his parents about a princess or a knight, it is very different from Jaemin's childhood. Jaemin always asks his father to read a mystery riddles for his bed story on his childhood, even on his day off Jaemin will ask his father to tell a riddle story where Jaemin will try to find the answer.

Jehyun knew that his son would follow in his footsteps, he was a little worried to let his son choose the path he had once been through. But Jaemin is very fond of all the detective stories, when he was a teenager he was always obsessed with the book 'Sherlock Holmes' and he had fixed his determination to be like his father when he grew up. Hearing all this, Jaehyun could not ban his son's dream, so he allowed Jaemin to enter the police academy which he could enter with his own efforts.

Jaemin knows about the past of his father who "fell in love" with his own suspects. One day Jaemin tried to ask about his case of the red hood to his father, but only in response to a smile and words, "He is the most beautiful person I have ever met Jaemin, even though his hand has killed hundreds of lives. But he is still my angel. "

Jaemin is a very smart kid and has strong memories, he still remembers clearly the 'red hood' which is Taeyong. Jaemin can't get rid of the memory where Taeyong often plays with him on his day off and sometimes reads the 'riddle' story that he likes in his bed story time. That's what makes Jaemin confused, how can Taeyong which was good and kind people can kill hundreds of people without a clear motive. He tries to find out about that, but his father always forbids him to open the Taeyong case. Jaehyun always said it was like reopening a wound that Jaehyun had tried his best to cure it. For that reason Jaemin chose to respect his father's dignity and let the 'red hood' case be forgotten by the public.

-0-

Jaemin starts his first day of becoming a detective with a smile and a little fighting for himself. Didn’t mean to be arrogant, but after he had graduated from the police academy all the police in all regions wanted to recruit him. But still, Jaemin chose to be loyal to the area where his father Jaehyun had worked there. And also Jaemin was immediately given a high position in his first job.

The first case he handled was the case of a young man named Seo Young Ho who was found killed in his apartment at 10 AM. All the furniture in the victim's house which was Seo Yong Ho or commonly known as Johnny, has been scattered in all directions and there are a number of valuables things that are lost. Everyone thinks it's a robbery, but like Jaehyun, Jaemin knows it's not just a merely robbery.

The first thing Jaemin did was to interview everyone closest to Johnny and ask for their alibi.

  1. Ten or whose full name is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul



He is Johnny's boyfriend. Ten claims to meet Johnny in a dating app. When he met Johnny for the first time, Ten was still domiciled in Thailand but after undergoing a 'Long Distance Relationship' Ten finally chose to live with his boyfriend in Korea.

Alibi: "I can't kill him because I really love him. And also I stayed at my friend Yuta's house at that night."

  1. Yuta or Nakamoto Yuta



He is Ten's closest friend, he is friends with Ten when they are in a Korean course together. Yuta has a lover named Winwin and Yuta agreed that Ten is staying at his house.

Alibi: "Clearly I was in my house with my lover. And it's true that Ten is in my house. However, he just stayed in the room because he had a fight with Johnny that night."

  1. Winwin or Dong Si Cheng



Yuta's lover, the same as Yuta who has a strong alibi that he is not a suspect, and Winwin is not too close to Johnny so he has no motives to kill Johnny.

Alibi: "I just watched a movie at home with Yuta. Ten was very sad, but when I tried to check Ten in his room, he wasn't there and returned a few hours later. When I asked where he was going, he replied that he just went looking for fresh air out there. "

  1. Taeil or Moon Taeil



He is a close friend of Johnny, because he is so close sometimes Ten likes to suspect that his lover has a special relationship with Taeil eventhough it is not to be proven yet and just Ten's jealousy.

Alibi: "I just stayed at my house and played with my cat. You can ask my neighbor that I didn't leave the house even once that night.”

With all the alibis and information, Jaemin easily captured the suspect behind the poor man's death. However, Jaemin should not be careless and choose to look for a lot of evidence that is stronger and start to interrogate two of his favorite suspects.

-0-

"Jeno please prepare Ten and Taeil time to come here and I will launch further intoregation." Jeno immediately ordered the partner.

Jeno and the troops easily success to ask Ten and Taeil ‘for a little of their free time'.

Ten was placed in a room that was not bright but not too dark, he felt very sad about everything that happened. His tears could not stop falling from his beautiful cat's eyes. Jaemin who then entered the room gave Ten a handkerchief to wipe the tears.

"I'm sorry Ten, but you have a very strong motive." Jaemin opened their conversation.

"It's okay, but I can't kill him." Tears returned to her cheeks.

"I really love Johnny, it's true that we had a fight that night. But I don't know if that day will be the last day I can see his face." Ten could no longer stem the sob, Jaemin stood up and tried to calm Ten down with a slight frown on his back.

"Okay Ten, my last question. Where did you go when you were looking for the air fresh that night?" Jaemin returned to his duties.

"I'm just going to the usual cafe, me and Johnny are dating. I really miss Johnny but he still doesn't contact me that night and makes sadness affect me. So I just stayed at the cafe for a few hours. You can see CCTV at the cafe. "

After getting the answer he wanted Jaemin finish his interrogation, "Thank you very much for your cooperation. Hope Johnny is happy now in the up there"

Ten interrogations are complete. Taeil's intoregation is now start.

Taeil without expression sat in Ten's seat before. Jaemin who sat in front of him began his interrogation.

"First, since when did you are friends with Johnny?"

"I used to meet him at a job, and we started to become close friends."

"Do you know that Ten, his boyfriends thinks you have more relationships than friends with Johnny?"

"Yes, he always accused me of having an affair with Johnny. Every time Johnny goes to my house we are talking about his love life, he always says that Ten is too possessive towards him. "

"Okay, this is my last question Taeil. You say we can ask your neighbor. But when we do it turns out that the neighbor on the left side of your house is rarely in his house, and neighbors on the right side of your house are old couples who already have poor eyesight and hearing. Do you know this?" Jaemin tried to pull out his jit question.

"It's not my fault that my neighbors don't care about my life. Is this done? I have a job to do." Taeil looks a little annoyed with the question asked by Jaemin.

With that, all interrogations are complete.

-0-

"You already know who killed him?" Jeno asked. Jeno is Jaemin's partner in carrying out his detective duties. Jeno is a young detective who is also reliable, assigned with a great detective like Jaemin is a pride for Jeno.

"It's very easy." Jaemin let out his best grin.

"Who, Jaemin?" Jeno could not hide his curiosity.

"Is that Ten?" Jeno felt that Ten had the biggest motive for killing his boyfriend because he had a dispute with Johnny before Johnny took his last breath.

"Why do you think the culprit is Ten?"

"Because he has the biggest motive for doing it, and also maybe because of his jealousy Johnny’s bestfriend which is Taeil, made him kill Johnny and make it look like a robbery."

"Alright, Jeno if that's what you think, but do you think that a lot of Johnny's valuables things are missing. If Ten did it he would put this things in his own house which is his apartment with Johnny or at his friend's house, Yuta. And we have searched those 2 places and found nothing. "

"But he could have sold it or put it somewhere else."

"Thank you for the argument again Jeno, but there's no way he could sell all of that in just one night. And he has no close relatives in Korea besides Yuta. "

"But there's no way Taeil is the culprit, he has no motives at all. And also if he is having an affair with Johnny, he shouldn't have the heart to kill him." Jeno felt that this didn't make sense. How can people who do not have any motives become suspects.

"Let me explain everything Jeno." It started that Jaemin's very clever thoughts were revealed.

"First, the reason why Ten is innocent is that he really loves his boyfriend. Try to imagine he was even willing to leave his family in Thailand just to stay with his boyfriends. And he will lose greatly if Johnny dies, he must pay the cost of the apartment and his own living expenses. "

Not yet finished Jaemin describes his opinion Jeno interrupted, "But, we have been looking at the CCTV cafe and there are no Ten in there."

"For that, there is one blind spot in the cafe that I have been looking for that is Ten and Johnny's favorite place if they visit the cafe. And the employee at the cafe admitted that it was true that Ten was in the cafe for a few hours. "

"Okay, now tell me the reason why Taeil is a suspect behind all this." Jeno is still trying to digest all the information that Jaemin told him. They do not have strong evidence to arrest Taeil or search his home.

"Well, about the neighbor who turned out to be rarely at home, and two couples who are elderly and have vision and hearing impairments. So we can't confirm her alibi that he is only at home with his cat. Second, you must be very curious about the motive for killing a friend he might love too. Taeil is already very obsessed with Johnny, but Johnny doesn't want to break his relationship with Ten. With his obsession, he will choose to kill Johnny so that nobody can have it. "

"But it's so crazy Jaemin, we don't know whether he has mental illness or not."

"Do you think I will make a conclusion without investigating first? I sent a video when I interrogated Taeil to a psychologist and he said that Taeil's behavior was very strange. There was absolutely no sadness in his face, even though he said that Johnny was his best friend. And with all of that, psychologists say that Taeil has a mental disorder. "

Jeno began to be able to combine all the pieces that Jaemin had conveyed, but there were still some things that he doubted because they still had not found strong evidence.

"But we still need strong evidence of Jaemin."

"Actually, I already have one piece of evidence."

It was very clear that the shocked expression emanated from Jeno's face, "What is that?"

"Some strands of cat's fur scattered around Johnny's body are even some that are found in his house."

"How can cat fur be used as evidence?"

"Do you remember from all the suspects who has cats?"

"Only Taeil I guess."

"And now all we have to do is match the DNA of the cat's hair we found in the cat with cat's fur coming from Taeil's pet."

"Well, I'm starting to get the arrangement, and my last question. What about Johnny's missing items? "

Jaemin grinned at Jeno's question, " Let's find treasure in that house."

-0-

Jaemin, Jeno and the troops he brought knocked Taeil's house impatiently. There are answer from inside that was none other than Moon Taeil, their number 1 suspect.

Taeil was very surprised when he saw his house was surrounded by many police officers, "What are you doing? You don't have the right to search this house. "

Jaemin showed a permission letter for him to search this house right in front of Taeil's face. Taeil who saw it could only be quiet and resigned to the police checking his house.

"Jaemin, there is no evidence whatsoever we find." Hearing Jeno's words, Taeil gave Jaemin a smile of victory.

But don't call him Jaemin the greatest detective who can graduate with perfect grades, Jaemin swiftly takes the stairs and opens a gap that is in the sky of Taeil's house. Taeil who saw it was shocked, how could Jaemin see that gap.

With that Jaemin told several people to open the gap, and what they found was very enough to put Taeil in the black bars.

There they found Johnny's lost items and the dangerous tools he used to kill Johnny.

Taeil showed no expression when he was taken by the police with a handcuff in his hand. Ten who heard about that, running straight to the place where Taeil was entered and cried as deeply as possible, he didn’t know that Taeil would have the heart to do this all because of his obsession with Johnny.

With that Jaemin first case passed very easily.

-0-

In a house that was once abandoned by the owner, there were a lot of laughter in it. This is not a frightening sign, the house is now the headquarters of the 'moomin serial killer'. Of course no one knows about that, the house is located in the middle of the forest and there is no way anyone would dare to enter the forest. Many people think that the forest has a lot of casualties and as a place where the devil worshipers hold their rituals. Because of people's fear, making 'the moomin' choose this place as a hiding place.

There were 4 men laughing cheerfully, whatever they were talking about. But their laughter stopped when the youngest man looked at his cellphone screen and found something interesting. "Hey! Look! There's very interesting news."

The man who looked the oldest among the four of them opened his voice, "What's the news about?"

"About a young detective who can solve a murder case in just one week."

The red-haired man feels interested and follows their conversation, "1 week? Hmm ... looks like he will be a difficult enemy. Hopefully we will not be confronted with this detective."

But the black-haired man and also look really cute who might be the leader of them had a chance to just let out a grin, "The harder our enemies are, the more exciting the game will run."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There still no renjun but I think you already can guess who's the 4 boys uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it uwu
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you like to be friends with me~ @renminrise


End file.
